


Erotyczne fantazje 87

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 87

Dłoń Ruby rozsunęła nogi Weiss, delikatnie dotykając jej kobiecości. Masowała ją powoli, wkładając w nią palec.

Po chwili położyła dziedziczkę na łóżku, wsuwając swoją głowę między nogi starszej łowczyni. Zaczęła językiem pieścić jej wilgotne i mokre łono. Kiedy Weiss poczuła, że Ruby daje jej rozkosz, postanowiła się odwdzięczy.

Wkrótce obie lizały swoje czułe miejsca, sprawiając sobie coraz więcej przyjemności. Nagłe fale rozkoszy zalały obie łowczynie. Ruby wyprężyła się, jęcząc, kiedy orgazm wypełnił całkowicie jej ciało, po chwili opadając bez słów na materac łóżka.


End file.
